Field of Invention
The present invention relates to RV plug connector that enables exterior lighting for a RV trailer or camper.
Description of Related Art
Many individuals enjoy camping through the use of camping trailers and recreational vehicles. Many times these RVs or camping trailers are set up at a campsite with limited exterior light. This limited lighting is occasionally addressed with a small exterior, but limited, light on the RV. However in most applications such conventional lighting is insufficient to provide proper illumination for operation around and near the RV. As a result, it would be advantageous to have an additional means to provide exterior lighting for RV, camper or a trailer where the user may implement lighting associated with the trailer. Many times the RV vehicle or camper trailer includes operational lights such as brake lights, taillights and turn signals. This additional lighting although primarily used during transportation could advantageously provide further illumination of the campsite if effectively activated through the use of a specialized connector.